What if the Lion king was differant
by EgyptianhandyTut
Summary: What if the lion king was different. And new characters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Stampede**

**Simba was clinging onto the tree for dear life. Mufasa ran to his son, but got knock down by a Wildebeest. Mufasa got more scared when Simba got knocked out of the tree and went flying in the air going into the stampede, but Mufasa caught him on time. Scar is watching both Mufasa and Simba. Mufasa accidently knock Simba out of his mouth by a wildebeest and Simba got hit by another wildebeest and was knock out. Mufasa pick him up again and set Simba on a ledge for safety, but when he saw that Simba's eyes are close his eyes became scare. **

"_**What happen to you**_**?" thought Mufasa before being drag in with the stampede. Luckily, Mufasa jumped to where Simba is, but stare at him. Mufasa lay down next to Simba and notice that Simba was conscious. "Simba, wake up." Mufasa said "Please, wake up." But Simba didn't wake up. Mufasa's heart began to panic. Jack and Kathya came down from the top. "What happen?" asked Jack. "S…Simba I…is c…conscious." Mufasa said in a scare way. Mufasa nudged his son to wake up. "Please Simba, wake up. Please." Mufasa said. Finally, Simba moved and open his eyes. Simba saw his father and hugged him. "Dad." Simba cried. "Simba, thank goodness you're alright." Mufasa said while he hug his son, worry that Simba didn't remember. "Can we get out of here before something else happens." Kathya said. Mufasa agreed then pick Simba up and all four went out of the Gorge leaving Scar mad that his plan had fail.**

**Please review and I'll up load more (Kidding)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Scar the murderer

**Chapter 2: Scar the Murderer **

**Mufasa, Jack, Kathya, and Simba headed back to Pride rock, but they stopped to rest under a tree. Kathya spoke first "How did this happen. I mean Simba can't know about the Gorge or where it is. Even the Elephant graveyard." Jack and Mufasa agreed with Kathya. "Someone must have told him." Jack said. They look at Simba. "Simba," Mufasa said calmly "Who told you about the Elephant graveyard and the Gorge?" Simba have to tell them the truth that Scar was the one. "Uncle Scar told me about the Elephant graveyard," Simba said then look at Mufasa "and Scar led me down to the Gorge because you had a surprise for me, Dad." Jack's, Kathya's, and Mufasa's eyes were shocked. Mufasa took a deep breath and said to Simba "I have no surprise for you, Simba. I think Scar wants to kill both of us." Simba was shock. "I thought Scar likes me." Simba said. "No." Jack said shacking his head. "And speaking of Scar. Here he comes." Kathya said standing up. Jack stands up next to his daughter and Mufasa Stands over Simba. Mufasa was mad at scar. "Brother, are you alright?" asked Scar who's pretending to act worry. "Yes." Mufasa said in anger. "What's wrong, Bro?" Scar said. Then Mufasa Lunge at Scar, Luckily Scar had dodged. "GET OUT OF THE PRIDE LANDS!" Mufasa roared. Simba was scared how loud his fathers roar was. Mufasa went over to Simba, he knows he had scared his son. Soon Jack steps up. "You try to kill both Mufasa and Simba." Jack said. Scar now knows that they know what he's up to. "I'll be back, Mufasa." Scar said and then ran off to the out lands. "Let's go tell the others." Mufasa said and then pick up Simba (who was still frightened) and all four of them headed to Pride rock to tell the Lioness what happen. Mufasa got a scare look on his face. Simba notice it and know that Mufasa is scare of what Scar is going to do next.**

**Sorry if i have a bad spilling grammar, just ignore it. I have Apraxia (That means i can't talked vary well)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The past and protection

**Chapter 3: The Past and Protection**

**That night everyone went to sleep. Simba slept between Serabi and Mufasa. Both Simba and Serabi slept softly, but Mufasa was still awake thinking of what Scar plan to do next. Mufasa looked at his son, worry. Scar had not come to the Presentation of Simba scene Simba was born. Now Mufasa have to protect Simba from Scar. Scene Simba was born, Mufasa had to protect him (even if he's going over protective). Mufasa had a son before Simba and was name Zu****baru. Zubaru died from the Hyenas. Mufasa look at Kathya. Kathya was Zubaru's love life. Mufasa sigh and look back at Simba. "I'll protect you no matter what, Simba." Mufasa whisper and then went to sleep, But by tomorrow Mufasa will be in for a big surprise and the start of something he will never cure.**

**sorry of the spelling grammar (just ignore all the stories I'll put on.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Another plan

**Chapter 4: Another Plan**

**The Hyenas gasped at what happened. "What are we going to do now?" Banzai asked Scar. "I don't know." Scar said in anger "I need to get rid of Mufasa and Simba, but how?" "Well so much for 'be Prepared', Scar" Shenzi said. Ed nodded. Scar pace back and forth thinking. "You guys tried to kill Simba, but failed when Mufasa Interrupted our plan and the Stampede failed when that brat got knocked out and Mufasa had to get him up." Scar said to the Hyenas. "Or maybe it's because Mufasa wants to protect Simba because of what happen to his last son." Shenzi said. "Don't you mention his name." Scar said knowing that Shenzi meant Zubaru. "So we have to find a way that Mufasa can't protect Simba like if we go to war or…" Banzai** **said, but Scar stops him. "War. That's it." Scar said happily "You three can get rid of Simba, while the rest of the hyenas fight the pride. Then Mufasa will be so upset he'll be weak and loss the fight with me." The Hyenas smile. "That will do." Shenzi said. "Be prepared for morning." Scar said. "YEAHHHH!" The Hyenas cheered. "Don't worry Mufasa; your son will be safe. Safe with the Great kings of the past." Scars said and then laugh evilly.**

**What do you guys think so far.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: War and dissapper

**Chapter 5: War and disappear**

**Mufasa watch Simba chasing a grasshopper, remembering that he had taught Simba how to pounce on Zazu. Everyone laughed at Simba for accidentally almost pounce on Nala (Simba's friend, Daughter of Sarafina) and Star-Shine (Simba's 2****nd**** friend, Jacks and Beauty's adoptive grandchild, Kathya's adoptive niece), luckily Nala pounce Simba and pin him on the ground. "Pin Yaw." Nala said. Everyone laughed, then Zazu came flying in "HYENAS ARE HEADING THIS WAY," Zazu shouted "ITS WAR ON YOU!" Mufasa saw something. "Their here." Mufasa said then look at the cubs "You cubs hide." "Come on, I know a safe spot." Star-Shine said. The two cubs follow Star-Shine while the others ran to fight, but they got tricked. "Look." Nala said. Three Hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed) ran towards them. "RUN!" yelled Simba. The cubs ran and hid in a small cave were the Hyenas can't reach. Nala and Star-Shine hid in it, but Simba just keep running. "Simba where are you going?" Star-Shine asked. "I'll distract them." Simba said. "No, don't Simba." Nala said, but Simba didn't listen. Simba ran and ran till he fell into the rushing water. Zazu came by and saw Simba. "Just hold on, Simba. I'll get help." Zazu said "NOO, ZAZU, HELP ME!" Yelled Simba in panic. "Alright, just hang on…" Zazu said, but didn't finish when Simba fell over the Waterfall. "AAAHHH!" Yelled Simba and was gone. "Oh no, what will Mufasa say about this?" and Zazu flew off. Mean while everyone is still fighting till Shenzi came. "Retreat." She said and all the Hyenas fall back. "Now what?" Serabi asked. "Sarafina find the cubs. Let us rest." Mufasa said and fear if they're ok.**

**Please just ignore the spelling grammar, please.  
**


	6. Chapter 6:Simba's gone

**Chapter 6: Simba's gone**

**Nala and Star-Shine are home, But Simba was missing. Panic came in Mufasa. All he can think of is "Where is he?" "Why wasn't he with Nala and Star-Shine?" "What happen to him?" "Is he okay?" Zazu came flying towards Mufasa. "Where is Simba?" Mufasa asked. The others listen. Kathya saw Zazu's look and she knows its bad news. "Well, bad news, Sir." Zazu said and told Mufasa what happen. After that everyone was silence. Then the two cubs cried, Serabi cried also, but Mufasa stood there not wanting to cry, but losing. "Simba, no." Mufasa whisper to himself. Then Mufasa roared "NOOOOO!" as he ran from pride rock with tears pouring down his eyes. He was far from Pride rock when it reach dark. Mufasa look at the stars "Father, I have lost Zubaru and now Simba. Am I a bad king or what?" Mufasa now knows who plan to kill Simba. "Scar and his hyena friends." Mufasa said in both sadness and anger. Mufasa now knows that he had failed to protect Simba and wants to kill Scar. "Scar, you will pay for what you did." Mufasa said and then fall down and cry uncontrolled. Jack came to comfort his friend. "Kathya said that she'll find Simba if he's dead or alive." Jack said. "Let's just hope." Mufasa cried. Mufasa's deep depress is now begin.**

**Don't be upset just keep reading.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting with the LG

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Lion Guardians**

**Night fell and Simba survive the water fall and ended up on a bank of the river. Someone came and saw Simba. Then the stranger picks the conscious Simba and takes him to the strangers home. Morning rose and Simba wondering where he was. "Good morning, boy." A voice said. Simba looked and saw a beautiful lioness came. Simba also saw a lion behind her. The lion was red all over. "Who are you two?" Simba asked. "We're the lion Guardians. To protect other lions from chaos." The red lion said. "Ok and your names?" Simba asked. The red lion was speechless, but the lioness said "I'm Beauress, Guardian of Protection, Beauty, Health, and Marriage." Then she looks at the red lion "And this is my husband Firecano, Guardian of Fire." Beauress said. "Hi, I'm Simba, Prince and the future king of the Pride lands." Simba said while shacking his head seeing if he's dreaming or not. Simba was not dreaming. "Where am I?" Simba asked. "You're at the lion Guardian temple: Home of the Lion Guardians." Firecano said. "Come, let you meet the others." Beauress said. Beauress and Firecano led Simba to where other lions and lioness Guardians are. They saw Beauress and Firecano coming in. "Boy, it looks like one dark lion with a scar on his left eye sounds happy for one thing." One lion said. "Who's this cub?" asked one lioness. "This is Simba, Prince and the future king of the Pride lands." Firecano said. The others looked at Simba in surprise. "And the dark lion is my evil Uncle Scar. He try to kill me." Simba said. "Nice to meet you, Sir." The second lion said. "Simba, this is Lighting, Guardian of Lighting and his wife Storm, Guardian of Storms." Firecano said. Then he introduces the other Guardians. After he was done, Simba asked a question. "Why am I here?" Simba asked. "Well, you were conscious, so Beauress found you and took you here. She found you on a bank next to the river." Firecano said. "But, what happen to my family?" Simba asked. Firecano told him what happen and told Simba that Mufasa fell into a deep depress. Simba felt guilty, he should have hide with Nala and Star-shine, but now he's in some place he doesn't know, His father feel into deep depression, and he also don't know these Guardians. "Look, I've got to go home. I can't let my father die from this." Simba said. "You can't. It's too dangerous. Just wait till someone picks you up." Firecano told Simba. "What if they won't pick me up?" Simba said back. "Well, you're going to stay here till you grow big enough to handle it." Firecano said. "And by then it would be too late." Simba said in anger. Firecano can't say anything. "How about something to eat, Simba?" Beauress said. "Sure." Simba said calmly. So Beauress and Simba went out leaving Firecano standing still and speechless.**

**Just ignore the spelling please  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Converation

**Chapter 8: The Conversation**

**Back at Pride rock, Mufasa lay next to Serabi. Serabi, Jack, Beauty, and Sarafina try to make Mufasa cheer up, but nothing worked. "Mufasa not being himself." Beauty said. "I know, I mean this morning he doesn't care about the morning report and I have to do them." Jack said "If Simba didn't die none of this wouldn't happen." "I know, I know." Beauty said "But the circle of life has to go on." Jack sigh "Your right, but I wish Mufasa knows it." **

**Mean while Serabi was talking to Mufasa. "Mufasa, Please, you have to finish the circle of life." Serabi said. "But, how can I?" asked Mufasa "Have a new son." Serabi said. "But we can't." Mufasa said. "Why?" asked Serabi. "Because, What if Scar plan to do something to the new son and I can't afford to lose the new son or you like we did with Zubaru and…" Mufasa can't say Simba because his heart was torn. Serabi knew that Mufasa was right. Scar could kill another of their cub. Serabi sigh and place her paw on Mufasa's right paw "Kathya will find him, don't worry." **

**Just ignore the Grammar (I'm doing home school), but I've **

**been busy.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The converatio with Firecano

**Chapter 9: A Conversation with Firecano**

**Simba slept the first night with the Guardians, but couldn't sleep. He got up making sure he doesn't wake the others and walked outside. Simba look up at the stars. "I wonder if Dad's ok." Simba said "I miss you, Dad." "I'll bet he miss you to." Simba turn around and saw Firecano. "Hay, Firecano." Simba said. "I saw you go outside." Firecano said "Look, I'm really sorry for today, but it's our job to look after cubs that come here." Simba now knows what Guardians also do. "Really?" Simba said. "Yep." Firecano said. "Wow, that's like a Lion looking out for a cheetah." Simba said in shock. Firecano saw what's in Simba. Simba was kind, fun, adventures, and more in him. "You're not a bad kid, Simba." Firecano said. Simba smiled, Firecano chuckle. "And you're not a bad Fire Guardian when I get to know you more." Simba said. And that made Firecano smile. "Right, but its time to get some sleep." Firecano said. Simba nodded and headed back in. "Aren't you coming?" Simba said. "I'll be right there." Firecano said. "Ok, good night, Firecano." Simba said then walk back in. "Good night, Prince Simba." Firecano said back then look back at the stars "Simba will return for you, Mufasa."**

**That's another one down and more to go.**

**and don't worry our favorite characters name Timon and Pumbaa**

**will come in soon.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Simba's missing

Chapter 10: Simba's missing

Simba had been with the Guardians for five days, but wonder how his father is. Firecano took Simba to see his father in the Guardian pool. Simba saw that Mufasa was even worse. Simba have to get back home, but how.

By next morning Beauress woke up and saw that Simba wasn't there. She looks all over the Guardian Temple and no sign of Simba. She ran to tell Firecano. "Firecano, wake up." She said. Firecano woke up. "What's wrong?" He asked tiredly. "Simba's no where to be seen." Beauress answer. When Firecano heard about this he yelled "WHAT!" waking him full awake and everyone. Firecano knows what Simba's doing. "He's going back for Mufasa." He said "I'll go find him." So he ran out of the Temple. "Where could he be?" Firecano thought "I'll check the desert." So he transport to the desert and saw the concourse Simba, but first Firecano have to fight one lion that's their, or two.

Just Ignore the grammar and don't kill me (hid under the chair)

Note: Firecano, Kathya, Jack, Star-shine, Jasmine (will come in soon), Beauty,

Lion Guardians, and Zubaru are my characters.


	11. Chapter 11: Knowing

Chapter 11: Knowing

Simba was concourse, but the buzzards are going in. "YEEAAAHHH!" two voices said. "Get out! Get out! Get Outta here! Whoo!" a meerkat said "I love it! Bowling for buzzards!" a Warthog said. "Gets 'em every time." The meerkat said while dusting of the dust. "Hay look, it's a little lion." The Warthog said "WHAT, HELP!" The meerkat yelled. Then came out a teenage lion. "What?" he said. "Look." The meerkat said. "Calm down Timon and Pumbaa, It's just a cub. Let's just take it and…" He said then stops. The lion scene something. He spotted a teenage lioness came running towards them. The lion lunge at the lioness. Both lion and lioness fought till they saw a red lion came charging in hitting both the lion and lioness. Then the lioness hit the red lion then look at the teenage lion and lunge at him the two of them roll and the lioness pinning him on the ground, but the lion realize who it was. "Kathya?" He said the lioness look shock and got off of him. "Is it really you?" The lion said. "Who are you and how you know me?" she said. "It's me, Zubaru, Kathya." He said. "Zubaru?" Kathya said. Zubaru nodded. Kathya scream seeing Zubaru, same with Zubaru. "I thought you were dead." Kathya said. Then Simba woke up. "What?" he said. "SIMBA!" Kathya ran towards the cub "We all thought you were dead." Then Simba smile to see Kathya, but heard something. "Simba, get away from them." Simba saw the red lion "No Firecano, its ok. I know her." Kathya look shocked. "You know him, Simba." She said. "Yes, he took care of me for five days." Simba said "But who are those three?" "Simba, this is Zubaru. He's my past friend." Kathya said. "And those two are Timon and Pumbaa." Zubaru said. "Nice to meet you." They said. "I need to know why you guys are here." Simba said. Kathya told Simba the story, then Firecano, then Zubaru. "Why don't you two stay with me, Timon and Pumbaa till tomorrow. Tomorrow we all can go back home." Zubaru asked Simba and Kathya. "Ok." They both said. Firecano turn around. "You can come with us if you like." Simba said to Firecano. Firecano looked at Simba then look at the others, then look back at Simba with a smile. "Ok." He said. Simba couldn't believe it, he's going home and Firecano's coming with them. "Don't worry dad, I'll be home soon." Simba whisper.

Ignore the grammar, Please (use puppy eyes)

Note: Zubaru has his mothers color and his fathers main (I will tell you who's

Zubaru parents are in the next chapter.)**  
**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

Chapter 12: The Truth

The next day. Simba, Kathya, Zubaru, Firecano, Timon, and Pumbaa are traveling back to the Pride Lands. Zubaru got annoy by Timon's singing. "Timon, if you don't stop that, I will jump on you and this time I will kill you." Zubaru said to Timon. "Sorry." Timon said.

That night, Simba asked Kathya something. "Do I have any brothers or sisters?" Kathya decided to tell him the truth. "Yes, and Zubaru happen to be your full older brother." She said. Simba was shocked. Kathya told the whole story to them except Zubaru. "Well, lets get some sleep." Firecano said. Everyone went to sleep. Simba slept next to his brother. Kathya smiled. Zubaru saw her smile and looked at Simba next to him. He smiled also. Then Zubaru and Kathya went to sleep.

By next morning was terrible. Strong wind made them slow down. "We got to get out of the wind." Kathya said. By night they hid in a cave. "We'll go on after the wind stop." Zubaru said. Timon pick up a Stone chalk and start drawing on the cave wall. "What are you doing?" Firecano asked. "I'm drawing a meerkat." Timon said. "Lets just make him rounder." Simba Joked. Zubaru grab the chalk from Timon and did as his little brother said. "Perfect." Simba said. "Ha, Ha. I forget how to laugh." Timon said sarcastic. And grab the chalk from Zubaru and scribble it away till it break. Spark came flying out and landed on a pile of sticks and leaves to create fire. Everyone's shocked. "I'm a genius." Timon said.

Later that night. "From now on you guys should call me Timon, lord of the flames." Timon said. Firecano rolled his eyes. "Lord of the flames, huh." Zubaru said "Your tails on fire." Timon looked at his tail, then run around screaming. Kathya pulled him in between her and Pumbaa. "Thanks Kathya." Timon said. "Lets get some sleep." Kathya said. Then they all went to sleep.

What do you think. (Please Ignore the grammar.)


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmare

**Chapter 13: Nightmare**

Back at Pride rock, Mufasa's body is shaking from a nightmare. _"Dad, Dad, help me." Mufasa notice that it's Simba's voice. "Simba, where are you?" Mufasa said. "Why he's behind you, Mufasa." Mufasa didn't like the voice. He turns around. It was Scar with his paw on Simba. "Scar, if you hurt him, you'll die." Mufasa said in anger. "You know me. Say good-bye to your son." Scar said. "Dad, Help." Simba said. Mufasa lunge at Scar, but went right through Scars body. Mufasa landed hard on the ground, then look back. Scar had killed Simba by the throat. "No, Simba." Mufasa whisper then yelled "NOOOOOO."_ He woke up still saying "OOO!" Mufasa paint and looked around. Luckily, he didn't wake anyone up. He knows that Simba wasn't there. "I hope your still alive, Simba." He whisper then went back to sleep.

Sorry it's short, but poor Mufasa. I always think he always

have a some nightmares that he doesn't need.


	14. Chapter 14: The Earthquake

_**Chapter 14: The Earthquake**_

The next morning, the four lions, Timon, and Pumbaa headed for the Pride lands. Simba was still tired, so he slept on Zubaru's back.

Four days later, they saw the mountain. "We're almost there." Said Kathya "The Pride lands are just on the other side." Then they heard something. "What's that?" Pumbaa asked. "I think it was your stomach." Zubaru said. "No." Pumbaa said. "If that wasn't your stomach, then…" Kathya almost continue when the ground crack. "RUN!" They yelled. They ran as fast as they can, but the Earthquake had separated the five from Simba.

Kathya saw Simba and began worry about him. "Jump, Simba." Said Timon. Simba jumped, but got to the edge and cling on the ground. "HELP!" Simba yelled in Panic. Firecano ran towards him. He grabs Simba, then run. "Are you ok?" Kathya said to Simba. Simba nodded. "Thank you, Firecano." Kathya, Simba, and Zubaru said. "No problem." Firecano said back. And they went on towards the Pride lands.

Ok so I don't know if there's actually Earth quakes in Africa.

Ignore the Grammar.


	15. Chapter 15: Home at last and the reunit

**Chapter 15" Home at last and Reunited**

At last, they made it to the Pride lands. They walk towards the Pride rock. Kathya told Zazu and Banjo to tell the others the good news. Zazu and Banjo flew away to Pride rock.

On Their way to Pride rock, Timon asked "How many lives do cats have." Simba said "Nine lives." Then they herd something "SIMBA!" It was Nala and Star-shine. "But for me, its seven lives." Simba said and got pounce by Nala and Star-shine. "Hay, where's Mufasa?" Kathya asked. "He's at the watering hole." Jack said. "I'll go see him." Simba said running towards the watering hole.

Simba made it to the watering hole. He saw Mufasa lying next to the water. No other animals are there, Simba ran down yelling "DAD!" Mufasa pick up his head. He thought he herd Simba's voice. "DAD!" Simba yelled again. Mufasa turn his head and saw Simba running. He shook his head seeing if he's seeing things. He's not. Mufasa's face lightens up when he saw Simba. He got up and ran towards Simba. "SIMBA!" Mufasa yelled then stop. "DAD!" yelled Simba as he pounces on Mufasa. Mufasa's tears ran down again, but this time he was happy. His son was still alive. "I thought I would lose you for good, as in forever." Mufasa cried.

The others came running when they saw Mufasa face looked happy. Mufasa looked at Kathya. "Where did you found him?" He asked. "Long story." Kathya said "And guess who's also back." Mufasa looked at Zubaru when he came forward. Mufasa was shocked, his first son was alive. "Zubaru." Mufasa said. "Yes that's me." Zubaru teased. "That's my big brother." Simba said. Mufasa was shocked. "How did Simba know that Zubaru was his brother?" Mufasa thought. Then he saw Kathya "Oh." "Hay, Dad." Simba said. Mufasa looked at him. "Do you want to meet a friend that took care of me before I meet Kathya?" Simba asked. "Sure." Mufasa chuckled. Firecano step forward. "Dad, meet Firecano, Guardian of Fire." Simba said "Firecano, meet my Dad even if you know by now." Mufasa looked at Firecano then got up. "Thank you for looking after him." Mufasa said. "Well, it's not just me. The others even my wife that looked after him." Firecano said. Mufasa nodded. "Lets go home." Mufasa said. Everyone went to Pride rock, but Firecano. "Are you coming?" Mufasa asked Firecano. "I thought…" Firecano said, but Mufasa cut him off. "You helped my son. So you and the others are welcome to the Pride lands anytime." Mufasa smiled. So Firecano went with the others.

On top of the hill, Scar was now angry.

YEEAAAHH, Mufasa is happy again seeing his sons alive (Give him a big hug)

Ignore the spilling. What do you think what will happen next?


End file.
